Hit Us With Your Best Shot
by IloveheartlandX
Summary: Twenty five years after the original glee club graduated, there has been no glee club at McKinley High since Marley, Kitty, Jake and Ryder graduated. Now, the glee clubbers children are in high school and Quinn and Rachel are determined to resurrect the glee club for their children. Will they pull it off, or will the glee club be knocked down once again? Syoc open!


Hit Us With Your Best Shot

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, all rights go to RIB and Fox.

A/N: It's official, I'm crazy, starting another syoc story whilst I'm already working on so many other stories but I'm hoping that by the time applications close for this I will have finished at least one of my other stories. I got the idea for the title from the song Hit Me With Your Best Shot because I thought it would make a change from your usual syoc title. Finn will be the Principal of McKinley High in this story, with Quinn and Rachel being the co-directors of the glee club.

I received a not very nice anonymous review about my choice of pairings for this story-if you don't like the pairings then don't bother reading but accept the fact that members of this fandom ship certain pairings and don't be rude about who we ship or what we have chosen to ship-personally I believe anonymous reviewing is cowardly because you know the writer will never be able to reply to you, so to any anonymous reviewers out there, if you don't have anything nice or constructive to say then don't say it at all. Okay rant over.

Summary: Twenty five years after the original glee club graduated, there has been no glee club at McKinley High since Marley, Kitty, Jake and Ryder graduated. Now, the glee clubbers children are in high school and Quinn and Rachel are determined to resurrect the glee club for their children. Will they pull it off, or will the glee club be knocked down once again?

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Rachel's POV**

**My dream came true but it turns out it was a different one than I first thought. Sure I was on Broadway for a while, but it always felt as if there was something missing and I knew what that something was. Finn. He turned up at one of my shows one night and everything fell back into place. He did his education degree at NYU and after his graduation we married-the ending to our story that we all knew would come eventually. **

**Now we're back in Lima, because no matter how much we wanted to escape when we were teenagers, Lima is home. After Sue retired Finn became Principal of McKinley High. I've been working various jobs since leaving Broadway, but none of them have quite fit right. So I've decided I want to restart the Glee Club at McKinley for my kids, because Glee made me feel like I was a part of something special in high school and I want them to feel like they are a part of something special as well. But I don't want to do it by myself. Not that I couldn't, I just have the perfect person in mind to co-direct with me. If she says yes of course. I press two on my speed dial and wait for my friend to pick up.**

"**Hey Quinn" I say.**

"**Hey Rachel, how are you? she asks.**

"**I'm fine. I want to ask you something and feel free to say no, but I really want to do this with my best friend" I say. Since senior year Quinn and I have been best friends, she was even the maid of honour at my wedding.**

"**What is it?" she asks.**

"**I want to restart Glee at McKinley" I say.**

"**You really think we'd get enough kids to make it work? Glee has never exactly been popular and it's been twenty five years since the club was last run" she says.**

"**We have our kids and all the other former glee clubbers. If we get all of them to join then we'll have more than enough kids" I say.**

"**In which case I'd love to" Quinn says.**

"**Really?" I ask excitedly. **

"**I loved Glee just as much as you did and I want to help bring it back" she says.**

"**I'll meet you at McKinley and we can talk to Finn about starting Glee again" I say.**

"**He's your husband, it's not like he's going to say no" she says.**

"**Not unless he doesn't want sex for a really long time" I say laughing. **

"**I'll see you at McKinley soon" Quinn says.**

"**See you soon, bye" I say hanging up the phone. I get in my car and drive to McKinley where I meet Quinn on the front steps of the school.**

"**This was a great idea Rach" Quinn says.**

"**Let's hope Finn thinks so too" I say. We walk through the halls of McKinley together, towards Finn's office. A number of high school boys wolf whistle at us, though the ones that know me just say "Hello Mrs H".**

**I knock on Finn's office door. "Let them in Helen" he calls to his secretary when he sees me and Quinn through the glass door. **

"**What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be teaching Quinn?" he asks.**

"**Tuesdays are my day off remember?" she says.**

"**Oh right. What did the two of you want?" he says.**

"**We have an idea for you" I say.**

"**Which is?" he asks.**

"**We want to restart the glee club here" I say.**

"**That's a great idea guys…." he says.**

"**Why do I feel a but coming on?" Quinn asks.**

"**But the arts budget is really limited. I have been trying to lobby for more funding for the arts at this school, however I haven't had any luck so far" he says.**

"**So it's a definite no then?" I say.**

"**Not necessarily. You can restart Glee" he says.**

"**But with what money?" I say.**

"**That is what I was going to tell you next. You can restart Glee but you'll have to use your own money" he says.**

"**For how long?" Quinn asks.**

"**If you guys win Regionals this year then I will make sure that you get a proper budget, but until then my hands are tied" he says.**

"**So we have to pay for costumes, transport, sheet music, sets, everything for most of the year?" I ask. **

"**I'm sorry. I really wish I had the money to give to you but I don't. This is the only way it will work" he says.**

"**We'll do it" I say.**

"**Looks like you guys have yourself a glee club then" Finn says. I jump and wrap my legs around him before giving him a huge kiss.**

"**You will not regret this" I say.**

"**I'd better not" he says.**

"**Could you guys please finish your sex show at home?" Quinn asks hiding her eyes.**

**We both laugh and Finn gently puts me down. "We'll finish this later" I whisper into his ear.**

"**I look forward to it" he says.**

"**I'll see you at home" I say, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.**

"**I'll see you at home Rach, and I'll see you tomorrow Quinn" Finn says.**

"**Thank you for this Finn, we're really looking forward to bringing Glee back to McKinley" Quinn says. **

"**I'm looking forward to having it back. With you guys leading, I'm sure our Glee Club will be winning National championships" he says.**

"**That's the plan" I say. Quinn and I walk out of Finn's office together and then give each other a big hug.**

"**We got Glee back" I say happily.**

"**It's going to cost us though, a lot" Quinn says worriedly.**

"**Our budget was always tight when we were in New Directions but Mr Schue made it work, so we'll make it work too" I say.**

"**You ready for this?" she asks.**

"**It's been twenty five years since our last National Championship win. I think it's about time we won another one, don't you?" I ask.**

"**Absolutely" Quinn says smiling.**

A/N: The deadline for character submissions for this will be 1st December (but I will extend it if I need to), and it will not be first come, first serve so take your time. The form will also be posted on my profile. Here are the rules:

-Submit your character through PM not review.

-No duplicates of parents, they can have similarities obviously, but no one who is exactly the same.

-No characters that are completely unbelievable.

-I don't want perfect characters-real people with flaws are far more interesting.

-No mary sue's or gary stue's

-The more dramatic your character's storylines are, the more likely I am to pick your character since if you have read some of my other stories, you will know that I like to write drama.

-You can submit multiple characters but I cannot promise that I will accept all of them.

-I will not accept characters that have been submitted to me in my other syoc's.

So that's the rules out of the way, here are the parent pairings:

-Finn and Rachel Hudson-Finn and Rachel split up after graduation, but two years later Finn came to one of Rachel's shows in New York, having moved there to pursue his teaching degree. They married after Finn's college graduation. Finn is now the principal of McKinley High. Rachel had a variety of jobs in the arts after she retired from Broadway but is now the co-director of the glee club along with Quinn (3 kids)

1. Open

2. Open

3. Open

-Quinn and Noah Puckerman-Quinn went to Yale after graduation, along with Puck who went to Southern Connecticut State University. They dated through college and married soon after. Quinn is the drama teacher at McKinley High as well as the glee club co-director along with Rachel. Puck is a coach for the Cleveland Browns. (2 kids)

1. Open

2. Open

-Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson-Kurt and Blaine married in New York after Blaine's college graduation. Blaine went to NYADA but although he dreamt of becoming a Broadway actor it never quite worked out for him, however he did start a band with some friends he met at NYADA, he is currently the lead singer. Kurt's internship at Vogue lead to his position as Creative Director at the magazine-he lives in an apartment in New York during the week as he did not want to give up his job when they moved back to Lima (3 kids)

1. Open

2. Open

3. Open

Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce-Santana lived with Kurt and Rachel in New York and worked as Rachel's publicist whilst she was on Broadway but this was never what she really wanted to do, she always wanted to perform. Reconciling with Brittany when she moved to New York, helped her to realize her true passion for ballet and she has become a ballet teacher. Brittany left MIT for Julliard and spent years as a backing dancer before becoming a choreographer (3 kids)

1. Morgan Amanda Lopez-Pierce-15-Sophomore-Straight-JamoActor

2. Open

3. Open

Sam and Mercedes Evans-Mercedes was picked up by a record company after moving to LA and is still a successful singer. Sam went to New York and pursued modelling for a while before deciding that modelling wasn't for him. He decided to put his talent for impressions to good use and became an impressionist-he ran into Mercedes at a show he was performing at in LA, they reconnected and got married a few years later (2 kids)

1. Open

2. Open

Sugar and Rory Flanagan-Sugar and Rory met up when Rory moved back to Lima after finishing University in Ireland, they dated and then married. Sugar's father died and she became owner of his piano business, whereas Rory is still a singer (1 kid)

1. Open

Jake and Marley Puckerman-Jake and Marley reconciled after Jake's affair with Bree and married after high school graduation. Marley never became a singer on the radio, instead she is the music teacher at a high school in Cleveland but she still writes her own songs and sings in bars and restaurants whenever she can in order to get exposure. Jake became a dancer after graduating Julliard and now teaches dance to teenagers in the bad district of Lima as a way of getting them off the streets (2 kids)

1. Joshua "Josh" Ryder Puckerman-14-Freshman-Gay-BabyGleeFan11

2. Open

Ryder and Kitty Lynn-Ryder and Kitty connected over their shared experience of molestation and started to date. They both went to OSU together, and married after their college graduation. They moved back to Lima after they graduated. Kitty was expected to become the new cheerleading coach at McKinley High but she became the guidance councillor because she didn't want kids to suffer bullying like she did that caused her to change schools. Ryder went to OSU on a football scholarship but has ultimately ended up teaching kids to play the drums (1 kid)

1. Open

Mike and Tina Chang-Mike went to Joffrey Ballet School to become a dancer and Tina went to Brown University. They met up when Tina was visiting Rachel in New York and Mike was working as a dancer in a Broadway show, they reconnected and eventually married. Tina works as a vocal coach and Mike works as a dance teacher (2 kids)

1. Open

2. Open

Artie and Betty Abrams-Artie went to the Brooklyn Film Academy and became a director which he still is now. He met up with Betty at a McKinley High reunion (she was there with Emma) and they reconnected, eventually marrying. Betty works at a school for the disabled in Lima (1 kid)

1. Open

Will and Emma Schuester-Will and Emma retired from teaching soon after Finn got a job at McKinley. They tried for a child for years without success and so eventually did IVF and successfully conceived the child they had always wanted (1 kid)

1. Open

Non glee club kid OC's:

1. Candice Laree Hantz-15-Sophomore-Bisexual-JamoActor (twin sister of Morgan Lopez-Pierce)

All kids must be aged 14-17 (freshmen to juniors only) and twins are okay. I will only accept the stated number of children for each couple unless there is a child I like enough to add one more. Here is the form (but it will also be on my profile):

Full Name:

Nicknames:

Insulting Nicknames:

Age:

Grade:

Gender:

Child Of:

Birthday:

Sexuality:

Personality (as descriptive as possible please):

Appearance (as descriptive as possible):

Celebrity Look-A-Like (for the tumblr):

Celebrity Sing-A-Like:

Clothing Style:

Relationship with Parents:

Life History:

Flaws:

Quirks:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Who they would be friends with:

Who they would be enemies with:

Who they would have a relationship with:

Clique:

Clubs/Teams:

Idol:

Dreams/Goals:

Insecurities:

Vocal Range:

Audition Song:

Other songs (min 2, max 5):

Possible storylines (min 2, max 4):

Possible names for the new glee club:

Anything Else:


End file.
